five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Bracer's 4
" After the cave destruction 10 years earlier, a school bully has now been targeted by the vicious Bracer and his nightmare team. After being taken to a abandoned school to TEACH you a lesson, you must survive against the murderous bots ''once again, but be careful, there are more then just machines lurking these dark hallways." Characters Nightmare Bracer - He is once again the main antagonist in the game. He will appear in the Band Hall before going to the Choir Room, then reaching the Hallway, before heading heading for the Cafeteria and then reaching the office. He begins to become active on Night 2 and the player must throw a plushie in a room to lure him away, looking at him in the laptop will cause him to jumpscare you. Nightmare Drillbit - He is an antagonist and becomes active on Night 1. He begins in the Classroom before heading for the Science Lab, then heading for the Testing Room, he will then go to the Hallway before reaching the player. The player has to play the horn in the hallway to distract him long enough to lure him away. If this fails then, throw a plushie in the hallway to prevent death. Nightmare Exi - She is another antagonist in the game and is active on Night 1. She will start in the 3rd Level before reaching the Elevator, the camera will then go to static, meaning she used the Elevator, then once leaving it heads for the Hallway before reaching the player. The player must play the horn or throw the plushie to distract or lure her away. If not stoped, Nightmare Exi will kill the player. Nightmare Slicer - He is another antagonist in the game and active on Night 3. He started at the Gym before heading towards the Hallway, then towards the Elevator before heading for the 3rd Level, then to the Roof and then to the skylight right above you. You must shine the light at him to drive him away, if not, he will kill the player. Nightmare Sharder - He is another antagonist in the game and is active on Night 3. He will start at Workshop, then heading for the Showers, before heading for the Bathrooms, then to the Hallway before reaching the Office. The player must throw a plushie down the hall to prevent death. Bumper - Bumper is a new antagonist in the game and is active on Night 2 along with Nightmare Bracer. She is a wasp animatronic and she serves as Nightmare Bracer's minion in the game as she was constructed by him. She will appear at random times in the hallway and the player must throw a plushie down the hall to lure her away. Failure to do so, Bumper will drain the player's power. Hybrid #01 - Hybrid #01 is an antagonist in the game and is active on Night 4. Hybrid #01 will start at the Classroom before heading towards the Science Room before reaching Hallway and then the Office. The player must throw a plushie to lure it away. Failure to do so, Hybrid #01 will jumpscare the player. Poltergeist - Poltergeist is an antagonist in the game and is active on Night 5. lt will start in the Cellar before heading up to the Band Hall before reaching the Restrooms, then to the Hallway. It will then go to the Cafeteria before reaching the office. The player must flash their light at it, if not, Poltergeist will jumpscare and finally, taking away all your plushies. Locations Band Hall Choir Room Hallway Cafeteria 3rd Level Classroom Science Lab Testing Room Elevator Roof Restrooms Cellar Office Nights Night 1 - This night can get the player to adapt to their new surroundings and mechanics. Nightmare Drillbit and Nightmare Exi are active on this night. This can allow the player to know how to defend themselves. Night 2 - This night can already prove difficult as the player can not look at Nightmare Bracer on cameras and Bumper can randomly appear in the hallway. There is a chance that Nightmare Slicer can become active on this night. Night 3 - Nightmare Slicer and Nightmare Sharder are active on this night. The player will then find use for the skylight, as if Nightmare Slicer vanishes, then they needed to flash him in the skylight to get rid of him. The player now has to be strategic with their plushies as more characters are becoming active. Night 4 - Hybrid #01 is active on this night and cannot be fooled by the horn, so the player must use a plushie to get it away from them. The nightmares are more active on this night as well as Bumper. Night 5 - Poltergeist is active on the 5th night. This night is difficult as the player needs to watch for Nightmare Slicer, Bumper, Hybrid #01 and Nightmare Bracer. Other then that, this night is really hard. Night 6 - The most hard night of the entire series, Everyone is extremely aggressive and Nightmare Slicer will show up at the skylight 3 times every hour. Nightmare Bracer and Bumper are more aggressive and persistent. Poltergeist will begin to teleport through its route, into different rooms each hour 10 times. Night 7 - The night is the last night in the game. This night is declared impossible with strategy and precision. Every Nightmare bot are immensely aggressive and Bumper will head for the office 6 times an hour. Hybrid #01 will begin to generate static, garbled messages. Poltergeist will change it's surroundings to pure black. After this night, the player will be given their freedom. Ending - After 6 AM, the player will stand up and look around, then they will head for the hallway towards the exit, but before reaching for the door, Nightmare Bracer will then jumpscare them. The screen goes white and then reappears again, this time in a bed. The player will then get out of bed and step on something, they look down to find a paper. The paper has writing and a picture of normal Bracer on there, the paper reads, "Thanks for playing!" The player will then look to the window to find the bots, including Bumper, Hybrid #01, and Poltergeist's spirits near the window. Then they will vanish one by one until Bracer is left remaining, he will then say, "Thank you", before disappearing. The screen will fade to black, then it will say, "The End". PA System Message " ''Welcome to my realm, where your fate is decided upon us, survive 5 nights and we will reward you your freedom, but lose, and your soul will join us in my domain. We are the very waking fear of your dreams. The best part about nightmares? They never end, that is all. Survive, target." Trivia Credit goes to Fuzzy Pop and Boltweed for giving ideas for this installment. This series ended on a good note. This is the only game to introduce new characters. Once again, suck at release dates. Nightmare Bracer is in even worse state, it is unknown why. It is unknown whether or not the bots were real or just hallucinations. Bumper's gender has been changed. Category:Joke Pages Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property